This invention relates to security sealing and marking of different items and products, and particularly for tamper evident tapes and labels having multiple layers, at least one layer attachable to different items and products, to clearly indicate that the tamper evident tape or label was tampered with thus providing an indicator as to the security condition of the container to which the tamper evident tape or label is attached thereto.
There is constant need for evident tampering tapes and labels, protecting items, containers and products such as envelopes, from opening without leaving evidence of tampering or from transferring labels from one product to another without leaving evidence of tampering. The need for evident tampering tapes and labels results from increasing worldwide commercial activities in sealed containers such as security envelopes and from the increased used of pricing and other labels on containers and products containing valuable goods or merchandize.
Previously known tamper evident tapes and labels have not been satisfactory. Known tamper evident tapes and labels are scored tapes that can easily be removed from products such as envelopes through use of means such as adhesive tape. Known tamper evident tapes can be tampered with unnoticeably in low or high temperature. Some tapes and labels designed to solve known problems are costly.
One known method for tamper evident tapes and labels uses hidden lettering on one part of the tape, such lettering or insignia is revealed when the tape is tampered with.
Such tapes do not provide evidence of tampering with the container it is applied to if the tape is removed or lifted in high or low temperatures. When the tape is heated to high temperature of about 80-90 degrees centigrade the attaching layer of the tape attaching the tape to the container becomes weakened and it is therefore easily removable and re-attachable without trace and without exposing the hidden lettering.
Another known method for tamper evident tapes and labels uses color changing heat sensitive means embodied within the tape. Such tapes change color when the tape is exposed to increased temperature, generally of around 80 degrees centigrade. Such tapes however react to prolonged exposure to temperatures of about 60 degrees centigrade and change color thus giving false indication of tampering with the tape.
Another known method for tamper evident tapes and labels uses a ape at least one layer of which includes continuous webs of fracture or cuts in a known and pre-designated manner. When removed such tape will fragment and the interconnecting portion between the tape and the container or product to which it is attached will indicate that the tape has been tampered with. This method of protection used by tamper evident tapes and labels may be circumvented through attaching a tape that is adherable on one side on the layer that includes the continuous webs of fracture or cuts and lift the tape as a whole without creating any discernable fragments in the continuous webs of fracture.
When an additional layer of material is attached to the layer of continuous webs of fracture it is possible, under certain conditions, to remove and re-attach the tape without shown evidence that the tape was tampered with.
In making the present invention, it has been observed that there is a distinct need to overcome the inadequacies of the previously known tapes, to ensure that a tamper evident tape indicate any attempt to tamper with a tape or label, because previously known tapes include the drawbacks outlined here above.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a new and unique tamper evident tape and label which provides additional security and clear and unambiguous evidence of the condition of the container.